1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing arm suspension for use in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A recent swing arm suspension for a vehicle such as a motorcycle is available wherein a vehicle body structure is provided with a pivot shaft with a swing arm having a rear end portion supporting a wheel that is swingably mounted at a front end portion to the pivot shaft. A shock absorber is mounted at an upper end portion to the swing arm and is connected at a lower end portion through a link mechanism to a portion of the vehicle body lower in level than the pivot shaft. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-68066 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-11875. An upper mount for mounting the upper end portion of the shock absorber to the swing arm is a separate member to be fixed to the swing arm. That is, the opposite side portions of the upper mount are fastened to a pair of right and left arm portions of the swing arm by means of bolts or the like.
In the swing arm suspension mentioned above, the upper mount is mounted so as to close an upper opening of the space for the arrangement of the shock absorber inside the swing arm. Accordingly, a subtank or an adjuster as a functional component of the shock absorber is a separate member to be connected to the shock absorber, so that these components are connected through hoses or the like to the shock absorber and fixed to the swing arm at a position behind the upper mount. See, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-11875. However, it is desirable to improve this configuration, so as to reduce the number of parts of the swing arm suspension.